1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ballistic projectiles including a core-generating charge. It relates more particularly to the correction of the effects of a rotation of the warhead about an axis which is not that of the charge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Let us recall that a core generating charge is an explosive charge with a coaxial concave metal coating or lining. The detonation: of the charge causes the concentration of the metal coating on its axis to form a projectile referred to as a core, of high initial velocity, elongated and axisymmetrical.
A core-generating charge is often used together with a target detector which triggers firing of the charge when it detects a target in its line of sight. The detector is then fixedly mounted on a warhead and its line of sight is close to the axis of the charge. Scanning of the target area of such a projectile can be obtained by rotating it about an axis, referred to as the scanning axis, distinct from the detector axis and consequently in general from the charge axis. Upon detection of a target, the charge is quasi-instantaneously ignited : the core is consequently formed in the entrainment kinematic environment existing at this time, i.e., the entrainment velocity of the projectile and its rotational speed about the scanning axis. The resulting disturbance applied to the core is essentially, as will be explained below, a velocity loss applied to the various elements of the coating, which is (linearly) variable along an axis normal to the scanning axis.